Flair Darling
Flair Darling ( z ang. Flair - spryt,Darling - ukochany/a) —Ta pauza jest ważna. Dodajemy ją zawsze po przetłumaczeniu imienia rasa; Pegaz/OC użytkowniczki : Rochi mouscedes,' zajęcie'; nauka i czytanie oraz pisarstwo i astronomia spokrewniona z;Siostrą Poison Brown,Matką Cook Ede,Wujkiem (ojczymem) Peter Paw'em i kuzynką Natie Magente przyjaciele; Avant-garde Chic , Warfire Lumin Art ' gdzie mieszka'W swoim letnim domku w centrum Canterlot Powstanie Flair inspirowana jest postacią autorki ma takie same zainteresowania,kolor oczu i grzywy jak ona.Dobierając kolory sierści autorka sugerowała się swoim ulubionym letnim napojem - Lemoniadą limonkową. Wygląd Flair ma długą blond grzywę którą spina w kucyk.Również jej ogon jest spięty.Oczy Flair mają zieloną barwę.Jako pegaz Flair ma skrzydła w kolorze takim jak jej sierść.Na pyszczku Flair widać duże,okrągłe okulary w czarnych oprawkach.Przeważnie nosi na szyi "opaskę" z czarną muszką (taką jak kelnerzy,choć nie ma z nimi nic wspólnego). Historia Flair przyszła na świat ciepłego Lipcowego popołudnia w miasteczku zamieszkałym przez pegazy.Już od początku było wiadome że będzie bardzo różnić się od innych klaczy.Nie zwykle szybko zaczęła mówić,czytać i pisać w kwestii innych zdolności ....Flair nie miała takiego szczęścia.Do Canterlot Flair przeprowadziła się w wieku niecałych 8-lat by zacząć studia w kierunku Astronomicznym na uniwersytecie jako najmłodsza uczennica.Równie szybko zdobyła szacunek i zaufanie nauczycieli oraz innych uczniów.CDN Dzieciństwo Flair jako dziecko nie zawsze była akceptowana przez inne kucyki,miała zupełnie inne zainteresowania i podejście do życia niż jej rówieśnicy.Flair nie była tym zdruzgotana,zawsze była typem samotnika.Potrafiła godzinami opowiadać o tym co ją dręczy i niepokoi.Była całkowicie zależna od innych,gdyż wolno opanowuje nie które zdolności,do dziś nie potrafi zawiązać sznurówki czy jeździć na wrotkach. Dorastanie Flair nadal była zależna od starszych kucyków.Już chętniej wychodziła na dwór,jednak nadal była zamknięta w swoim świecie do którego dopuszcza tylko zaufane kucyki.Flair stała się bardziej towarzyska,co nie zmienia faktu że nadal jest troszkę sceptyczna do nowo poznanych osób.Zaczęła rozwijać swoje zdolności między innymi : rysowanie.Podczas ogromnych psychicznych zmian towarzyszących dorastaniu,Flair stała się bardziej ironiczna i łasa na komplementy.Czasem kpi ze wszystkiego wokół i wyraża się na temat dziedzin o których nie ma bladego pojęcia.Flair lubi swój charakterek,niestety nie podoba jej się zbytni swój wygląd.Czasem zastanawia się czy rzeczywiście jest spokrewniona ze swoją rodziną gdyż stanowi w niej anomalię zarówno pod względem wyglądu jak i charakteru. Dorosłość CDN Osobowość Ocenianie sytuacji Flair cechuje zdolność właściwej oceny sytuacji.Wie kiedy się z czegoś wycofać a kiedy walczyć o swoje. Cięty język Flair ma tzw "Cięty język" często ironizuje i zawsze wyraża swoje opinie.Niestety nie ma wyczucia kiedy poglądy należy zachować dla siebie. Pegazica nazywa siebie "Niekrytą krytyczką" mówi jak jest i traktuje tą cechę jako swój duży plus. Nie przeciętna inteligencja Flair jest bardzo inteligentną i żądną wiedzy klaczą,kocha dawać rady i poprawiać innych.Nie którzy chodzą do niej po oparcie gdyż Flair zawsze wyraża swoje czasem nie pochlebne opinie. Przebiegłość i manipulacja Flair to także nie co przebiegła manipulantka,wie jak wykorzystać czyjeś słabości by jej zaufali.Nigdy jednak nie wykorzystuje ich do zrobienia komuś krzywdy. Wspaniała pamięć Flair cechuje wspaniała i długotrwała pamięć. Sceptyczność Pegazica jest bardzo sceptyczną osobą,zarówno przy poznawaniu osób jak i przy wyborze obiadu.Wszędzie widzi jakieś drugie dno,to cecha trochę pozytywna i trochę negatywna. Wrażliwość Flair rozczula się kiedy widzi małe zwierzaki.Pegazica potrafi też rozpłakać się na wzruszających dla niej filmach. Obrzydzenie do sportu i wysiłku fizycznego Powszechnie wiadomo że Flair nienawidzi wszelkiego rodzaju sportów a zwłaszcza piłki nożnej. Pegazica wybucha złością kiedy ktoś namawia ją do jakiejś sportowej dyscypliny.Flair nie rozumie też czemu wszyscy tak się ekscytują zdobytym golem i piłką jako taką. Kolekcjonerstwo Flair to prawdziwa miłośniczka zbieractwa kolekcjonerskiego.Mimo iż z biegiem czasu jej obiekty pożądania się zmieniają,od najmłodszych lat zbierała różne rzeczy.Od karteczek po książki czy kubki. Umiejętności Astronomia Flair kocha patrzeć w gwiazdy i spisywać ich aktualne położenie.Tym tematem Flair interesuje się od wczesnego dzieciństwa.Po cichu marzy o tym by na urodziny ktoś sprezentował jej teleskop. Naprawianie Flair potrafi naprawić właściwie wszystko - od okularów przez regały po deskorolki. Znajomość miast i języków obcych Flair potrafi odnaleźć się w każdym mieście.Bardzo łatwo uczy się też zwyczajów i panujących w regionach języków. Planowanie Każdy dzień Flair ma dokładnie przez siebie zaplanowany.Klacz miała tyle rzeczy,spotkań i spraw do załatwienia że musiała kupić sobie notes połączony z kalendarzem.W krótkim czasie stała się mistrzynią w planowaniu i organizacji. Odporność na choroby Flair ma wspaniałą odporność.Kiedy wszyscy wokół są chorzy,ona jest zdrowa. Relacje z Avant-garde Chic Flair zaprzyjaźniła się z Avanti w dość specyficznych okolicznościach. Otóż poznały się na pewnym portalu internetowym, poświęconym jednej z ulubionych kreskówek jednorożki. Jako, iż Flair była nowo upieczoną użytkowniczką, Avant postanowiła jej pomóc we wszystkim. Okazało się, że obie klacze mają bardzo podobne charaktery i pasje. Zostały wiernymi przyjaciółkami, a po roku internetowej znajomości, z inicjatywy Flair postanowiły spotkać się w kawiarni internetowej nieopodal Muzeum im. Księżniczki Celestii i Luny. Owa sytuacja była dość komiczna. Amity usiadła przy pustym stoliku i otworzyła swojego laptopa. Po chwili, zielona pegazica podfrunęła i zapytała czy mogłaby się dosiąść. Jednorożka dźwięcznym głosem odpowiedziała, że nie ma najmniejszego problemu, po czym przez jakieś pół godziny nie zmieniły ze sobą słowa. Jedynie raz po raz spoglądały na siebie kątem oka. Nagle, do Amity przyszła wiadomość, od Flair z zapytaniem gdzie się podziewa. Wtedy, obie spostrzegły, że piszą same do siebie. Avanti i Flair wybuchnęły śmiechem, po czym obie się przedstawiły. Klacze zamknęły swoje elektroniczne urządzenia i przeszły się po uliczkach Canterlotu, dzięki czemu lepiej się poznały. Od tamtego czasu spędzają ze sobą każdą możliwą chwilę. Kiedy Flair dowiedziała się, że między Reportshie, a Avant narodziło się uczucie, nie ukrywała zdziwienia, jednak w głębi duszy była szczęśliwa, że Avanti w końcu poznała swoją prawdziwą miłość.W późniejszym czasie okazało się, że Flair także studiuje w Canterlocie, jednak Astronomię. Pegazica wielokrotnie opowiadała Amity o konstelacjach, wszelkiego rodzaju gwiazdach i planetach, na co ta jedynie przytakiwała Za to jednorożka niestrudzenie męczyła swoją przyjaciółkę swoimi długimi koncertami. Z Warfire Pewnego pięknego dnia Flair wybrała się do Canterlockich ogrodów pałacowych. Spacerowała wśród kolorowych kwiatów i fantazyjnie przyciętych krzaków, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam coś niesamowitego i nowego, gdy nagle usłyszała dziwny, głośny zgrzyt. Ten dźwięk przeraził ją, toteż Flair wzniosła się ku niebu, aby w wypadku zagrożenia szybciej dotrzeć do domu. Gdy jednak znalazła się w powietrzu, spostrzegła, iż nieopodal Equestrianskiej stolicy znajduje się dziwne, dymiące pole. Flair jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała takiego zjawiska, więc byla prawie pewna, że za owym dymem ukrywa się kucyk o niecnych zamiarach. Postanowiła sprawdzić co ukrywa się przed jej wzrokiem, toteż poleciała w kierunku unoszących się oparów. Kiedy była już calkiem blisko, zatrzymała się. Wiedziała, że niektóre dymiące gazy są bardzo trujące, więc na wszelki wypadek założyła maseczkę ochronną. Dopiero wtedy ruszyła dalej przed siebie. Kiedy już wleciała w chmurę gazów, postanowiła wylądować, aby zobaczyć, co skrywa przed nią dym, jednak nie było jej to dane, bo znienacka ktoś naskoczył na nią i przygwoździł ją do ziemi, w miejscy dość oddalonym od dymu. Flair z niezadowoleniem podniosła wzrok na atakującego ją kucyka. Była to klacz, czarnogrzywy pegaz o karmelowej sierści. Na jej boku nie było jeszcze znaczka, ale pewna siebie mina kucyka informowała, że należy się go bać. Flair patrzyła na nią i zastanawiała się, co takiego zrobiła, że ów kucyk zaatakował ją. Okazało się, że już pierwsze zdanie, wypowiedziane przez karmelową klacz wyjaśniło wszystkie wątpliwości tej jasnozielonej, bowiem ta atakująca spytała, od jak dawna Flair jest na usługach Złotego Pyłu. Jasnowłosa pegazica nie odpowiedziała, tylko spojrzała na nieznajomą jak na wariatkę. W oczach karmelowej klaczy błysnęła gniewna iskierka. Flair odwróciła głowę, aby jej nie prowokować, jednak obcy kucyk potraktował to jako gest lekceważenia. Urażonym tonem wykrzyknął, że nazywa się Warfire i jest członkiem Rubinowej Iskry, więc lepiej, żeby Flair wreszcie się poddała. Jasnozielona klacz doszła do wniosku, że wypełni polecenie karmelowej, była bowiem przekonana, że wtedy będą mogły spokojnie porozmawiać. Warfire zdziwiła się, że zaatakowany przez nią kucyk tak szybko się poddał. Z ciekawości przyjrzała mu się dokładniej i nagle zdała sobie sprawę z oczywistego faktu: Flair nie miała na sobie złotego płaszcza, bez którego członkowie Ruchu nigdy nie wyruszają na misje! Karmelowa klacz natychmiast zdała sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki. Ze skruszoną miną puściła Flair, przeprosiła ją i pomogła jej wstać. Jasnozielona klacz uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała, że każdemu zdarza się pomyłka, a potem Flair i Warfire zaczęły opowiadać sobie o swoich przeżyciach. To zdarzenie bardzo je do siebie zbliżyło i zapoczątkowało wielką, kucykową przyjaźń. Z Lumin Art W chłodną Grudniową noc Flair obserwowała własnie gwiazdy, gdy nagle do jej domu wpadła klaczka. Miała ona pełno ran na kopytkach i jedną ciętą ranę od noża na buzi. Flair: Witam w czym mogę pomóc. Lumin: A masz może linę? Bo nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć liny a potrzebuję związać Cerbera. Wtedy Lumin podeszła do zapisek o gwiazdach Flair i coś pokreśliła. Wzięła linę i zamiast wyjść przez drzwi wyskoczyła przez okno. Kolejnego ranka znowu się spotkały tyle tylko, że w szpitalu. Poprzedniej nocy Lumin złamała prawe tylne kopytko a Flair tylne lewe kopytko. Obie klacze znalazły wspólny język i co niedzielę spotykały się w Kawiarni Serduszko. Zwierzęta Flair przygarnęła małą sówkę płci męskiej którą nazwała Snowie.Flair kocha stroić swojego zwierzaka,zakładać mu kapelusze i okulary,lecz Sowa nie jest zbytnio zadowolona z modowego wyczucia swej pani. Znaczek Znaczek Flair to sowie pióro skrzyżowane z ołówkiem.Symbolizuje on zarówno inteligencję (Sowa to symbol mądrości) jak i wyobraźnię Flair. Ciekawostki * Flair śpi w okularach i nigdy się z nimi nie rozstaje. *Klacz nie wymawia litery "R" w związku z swoją wadą wymowy, swoje imię wymawia "Fleh" zamiast "Fler" *Flair uwielbia patrzeć na księżyc. *Kiedy się zdenerwuje,jej włosy nabierają objętości. *Ma nietolerancję laktozy. *Flair bardzo często ma trudności z zaśnięciem. *Flair nie przepada za swoim imieniem,zdecydowanie bardziej wolałaby się nazywać "Lime Flair" (ang.Lime - limonka) *Ulubione owoce Flair to gruszki. *Flair brzydzi się robaków. *Jest zodiakalnym Rakiem. *Flair nie przepada za ostrymi i cierpkimi daniami. Cytaty Galeria Flair dla Rochi by Inka Sabine.png|Od Inki Sabine Flair 2 dla Rochi by Inka Sabine.png|Od Inki Sabine Flair Darling by Cleopatera.png|Od Celopatery Flair Darling by AgnessAngel.png|Od AgnessAngel Flair ID by Amity.Gala.jpg|Od Amity.Gala Flair szkic by Aramorena.jpg|Od Aramorena Flair by Aramorena.jpg|Flair EG w kolorowej wersji od Aramorena Flair spin by Aramorena.gif|Uroczy Gif z Flair od Aramorena I'm a Alicorn by Inka Sabine.gif|Kolejny uroczy gif tym razem od Inka Sabine Przypisy Kategoria:Organizacja